Compressed air is widely used in many industrial processes. Typically, air at ambient temperature, pressure, and dew point is adiabatically compressed by known means, such as a motor- or engine-driven piston compressor, to many times atmospheric pressure. In accordance with Boyle's Law, PV=nRT, during adiabatic compression the absolute temperature in a compressed air tank of constant volume increases in direct proportion to the increase in absolute pressure.
In many applications, it is desirable to cool the compressed air before it is delivered to a header for use. In the prior art, such cooling is typically accomplished by passing the compressed air through one side of a conventional heat exchanger while passing air at ambient pressure and temperature through the other side. A known problem in the art is that such cooling of compressed air immediately produces condensation of water in the heat exchanger. It is generally undesirable that the condensate be delivered for use with the cooled compressed air; thus in the prior art sumps or active demoisturizing means may be provided for collecting and removing condensate.
What is needed in the art is an improved moisture separation system, preferably passive and preferably formed integrally with an air compression aftercooler.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide cooled compressed air for use substantially free of entrained moisture.